Shifter
by improvfairytale
Summary: Jane and Jason are very different people: she, a typical teenager whose life revolves around music, friends, books, and the lack of a love-life. and he, the mysterious leader of a gang with no name. When fate throws them together, will they survive?


**Woohoo, this is my first story ever that I've published so I hope it doesn't fail horribly. Please read, and enjoy!**

**Improvfairytale**

--

"So it would seem as though I officially have no social life until I raise my grades."

"Really?"

"Pretty much."

Jane Cassidy hadn't been surprised by the news she just told the unfortunate victim she called her friend, who had to suffer through the ranting. And it wasn't as though Jane really had a social life in the first place, so when her parents "buckled down" on their discipline, Jane just silently took it, like always, and waited till the morning to gush to the closest person she had at school, Erin Jones.

Ever since the beginning of freshman year Erin had been the person Jane could at least feel some semblance of belonging with. They had shared more good times than most people their age had. She would call Erin her best friend, but there was always that little problem that included Jane already having a best friend. And even though Nate was at the rival school and never seemed to be able to hang out or talk lately, Jane would never turn her back on him, no matter what the personal cost was to her.

Jane turned her attention back to the conversation, realizing she had spaced out when Erin asked her a question.

"So have you told Nate about this?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jane shook her head to concentrate.

"Does Nate know?" Erin repeated.

"You're talking as though he was my boyfriend or something." She laughed and started walking towards second period. P.E., always the most entertaining for Jane and yet today she really didn't feel like running around the football field on what she called the "death gravel" and dealing with teachers from ESPN hell. Erin gave Jane a "c'mon" look.

"It's not like you two aren't fated to be together. I remember when you told me about the time you two were close to going out." She then stepped into the locker room and led the way to their rows.

The story was true, in middle school Nate had confessed his infatuation with Jane and she finally had the chance to let out the unrequited feelings she'd had for him. But as all tragedies went, the pair already had significant others to think about, and the chance of them being an item was lost forever. But it wasn't as though she had forgotten the suppressed feelings that haunted her since sixth grade.

After changing and walking out to take roll, Jane stopped and noticed that the sunrise was especially bright today. While waiting for instructions from her teacher, she wondered whether or not it was a sign for a brighter future in both life, and maybe if she was lucky, in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason Sterling was pondering, something he didn't normally do while watching the sun make its ascent over the mountains. But that was mostly due to the fact that Jason Sterling had never watched the sun rise, nor had he ever cared to. Jason was a notoriously late sleeper, but as long as it didn't affect his combat skills, his band mates wouldn't give him a hard time about it. The rest was because Jason just didn't ponder. Why ponder when there were decisions to be made? He was the leader of the band with no name. The fear they struck into the hearts of innocent bystanders was enough that the group of skillful warriors didn't need a name. They were the best of the best, in a league of their own, and the best friends a guy could have.

Not that Jason would _ever_ admit it; he never wanted to fight with anyone else defending his back.

He trusted them like no other, especially because they were all each other had.

Jason lifted his face into the light breeze and felt something in the air; it was as if fate was curling its fingers in anticipation, as if even it was unsure of what the future would hold for him. He quickly beat down the tiny blossom of hope that rose in his chest. It wasn't the time to think that maybe, just maybe, he would be happy in the coming days. He shook his head and remembered that there was never a time to think such things.

The men, including Jason, were fated to a life of fighting, looting, and loneliness. Never to know the love of a family, having been sold when they were mere boys to a training camp. The horrors they suffered there…

Jason's eyes narrowed, the only indication that the thought affected him. He was of stone, and nothing would ever change that.

Little did he know that it wasn't something, but some_one_ that would change his and his band's world forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane never liked not doing well. It was her nature to be the best and if not the best, then at least not the worst. She had upheld that philosophy, until this year.

"Have I told you how much I don't like homework?" She implored her passing period buddy, Madison. Madison was a junior, but a freshman at heart. With long golden tresses that spiraled down her back and a pretty face to compliment, it was a wonder she didn't have at least ten guys lining up in front of her every class just so her could carry her books.

"Why yes, yes you have. Many times. And my reply has been the same all of those many times. You need to get out more and LIVE LIFE! Get a boyfriend or something."

"Easy for you to say. It's not like you've never had a serious boyfriend before." She retorted dryly.

Madison droned on, "What about that Nate guy you're always talking about? He seems like an interesting little fellow. Maybe you'd be interested in doing your homework together?" She waggled her eyebrows at Jane and all she could do was roll her eyes, preparing herself for the story she'd told a thousand times.

"Maybe. If he oh, I don't know, _called_ me? I'm getting so tired of his antics. I don't know if I can stand anymore of it." There was an edge to Jane's voice that was hard to detect, but still there nonetheless.

"So I heard the words antics, and giving up, and I'm not much of a psychic, so I guess it would just be a bad idea to assume the topic you guys were discussing. But I think that's probably my fault for barging in. Hello Jane. It's been a long time."

I turned around to see Nate standing there, a huge grin plastered on his face.

--

**Alright so I know it's just the first chapter and it doesn't give enough for anyone to get into the story, but please give this a chance or at least review. Thank you so much!!**

**Improvfairytale**


End file.
